


to see him ruined

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Car Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: “Is this why you haven’t tried too hard to get rid of me yet?” Nines asked.Lacroix let out a throaty, humorless laugh. “You’re giving yourself too much credit. After all, you’re the one who barged in my car.”He faced him, still with a sardonic smile painted on his pale lips. “Aren’t you the one in dire need of a quick fuck with the enemy?”AKA Nines and Lacroix hate fuck.





	to see him ruined

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to be done, so much animosity between the two leaders can only lead to great hate sex, or it's what I kept thinking while writing this. This is a very out there smut story, I'm more used to write sex with feelings, and this is more rough on the edges, pun intended, and dirty. I tried to tag as much as possible, but let me know if there's any triggers you'd like me to include.

Nines wasn’t even surprised by Lacroix’s audacity anymore. Not only had he pretended not to call on the neonate’s death, in that gesture he’d given himself another pawn to play his gruesome game with. Who was he trying to convince, at this point? The Camarilla was nothing but invasive cockroaches, and now they were occupying his city that he’d been defending for decades.

He could and would not let a snob prince walk in without fighting back.

The Prince had sent the neonate on their way and was heading to his own car to return to his tower. His bodyguard was nowhere to be seen, probably too big and too stupid to fit in the car, so it was Nines’ only chance. He slid in the limousine before Lacroix had closed the door, pushing him back in his seat.

“Lacroix.”

“Nines. I see the contemptuous acts are a forte of the Anarchs.”

“As the Camarilla’s.” Nines leaned against the door, made himself comfortable as the car started to move.

Lacroix scoffed, and although he’d seemed surprised at first, he was now feigning nonchalance with his pristine clothes and perfect hair. There was nothing more Nines wished for but to see him ruined.

“What do you need? Were you not satisfied that I saved that childe?”

“Cut the bullshit, alright? You only saved them because I intervened. Now you got yourself a new lackey clueless enough to follow your every order.”

Lacroix swept a glance his way for the first time since he barged in the car, his eyes impossible to read. Finally, he chuckled.

“Indeed, all thanks to you.”

Nines growled, the Beast inside of him pushing to be let out, and he was on him in a second, his hand wrapped around his delicate neck. Lacroix tensed beneath him, his hand clutching Nines’ shirt, and his face contained an incoming storm. Good.

“I should kill you right now, Cammy scum, and be done with you.”

“It wouldn’t change anything. I would be quickly replaced by another Prince.”

“Maybe not, but it would be hella satisfyin’.”

He yanked his head back by grabbing his hair and didn’t miss the small intake of air at the gesture. Lacroix looked like he wanted to scold himself. There was no was way Nine could simply ignore this, the way he was letting the Baron manhandle him despite the fact he could easily push him away.

Nines was straddling the smaller kindred now, and he slowly settled fully on his lap, watching his reaction. After a bit, Lacroix shifted his hips, which made the whole situation all the more interesting.

“Ooh, I see,” Nines purred, “the little prince likes to play rough, doesn’t he?”

Lacroix’s nostrils flared, but Nines pulled on his hair again before he could reply, and his gasp was all he needed. He licked his clean, shaved cheek, then nibbled on his ear, letting go of some of the pressure on his head.

“Is this why you haven’t tried too hard to get rid of me yet?”

Lacroix let out a throaty, humorless laugh. “You’re giving yourself too much credit. After all, you’re the one who barged in my car.”

He faced him, still with a sardonic smile painted on his pale lips. “Aren’t you the one in dire need of a quick fuck with the enemy?”

With a snarl, Nines sunk his canines in his bottom lip until he drew blood. Lacroix shoved him hard on the floor, only to follow him and pin him there with a spun of Fortitude. Nines bucked up into him, grabbed him by the shoulders to bring him down into a kiss. It was all teeth, blood and rage. Lacroix sucked on his tongue before biting it, their blood mixing together and making them both groan with something other than rage.

Nines tried to free his hands, but Lacroix had them pinned in place and would not budge. It was frustrating and unbelievably arousing. He groaned again as Lacroix dragged bloodied lips along his jaw, nibbling and licking his way down to his collarbones and leaving marks.

“Get on with it, for fuck’s sake.”

Lacroix tutted. “ _La patience est une vertu.”_ As he said this, he let go of his arms so he could tear his white tank top apart with a little delighted chuckle.

“Whatever you say.”

“Whatever I say, indeed.”

The car made a turn and made him stumble to the side. Nines wasted no time in taking care of his suit, discarding his tie, jacket and shirt before Lacroix could even protest. He was in fact letting the other undress him, as if it should be an honour for Nines. Soon he was completely naked, laying on the floor of his limousine. It still was on movement, the driver showing no sign at the front that they were even there.

“I think you like to hear yourself speak a little bit too much, you self-centered bastard.”

He unzipped his jeans, freed his heavy cock. “You should focus on this instead.”

Lacroix scrutinised it, then pushed Nines on a seat and installed himself between his thighs without saying anything. He brushed his hands through the hairs on Nines’ chest, his nails catching on his nipples. Keeping eye contact, he lowered his mouth and took his cock all the way down without blinking. This was not what Nines had expected, his body shuddering at the sudden pleasure. To know the Prince of LA could gulp down his dick in one go was information he would keep for lonesome nights.

There was nothing gentle in Lacroix’s movements, his mouth feeling nothing like a lover’s as he sucked him hard and fast. Still, it felt amazing. Nines grabbed his hair, showing him how he enjoyed it, and Lacroix only held onto his thighs and let him do all the work. As usual.

He didn’t seem to mind that Nines was steadily fucking his face, quite the opposite judged by his leaking cock he kept palming. His hair was mussed by Nines’ hands in it, his stretched lips glistening with spit, yet he seemed in total control with a cock in his mouth. That wasn’t what Nines wanted. He wanted him to beg to be touched, for release.

“Tell me, Lacroix, d’ya want me to suck you the same way? For you to fuck my face until you come down my throat?”

Lacroix looked up at him, but didn’t show any sign he heard him. He merely continued Nines’ own pace when the Baron let go of him.

“Or maybe you’d prefer to fuck me until I accept to become a Cammy?”

At that, Lacroix chuckled, and Nines moaned at the vibrations. “The idea’s idiotic even for you? Thought so.”

“Will you shut up already?” finally replied an exasperated Lacroix.

“What, dirty talk’s no good for you? Should I eat your ass instead?”

Lacroix’s hands squeezed tighter for a second before he let his cock fall from his lips. He straddled his hips as best he could in the confine in the limo, and that meant Nines had to lean back to accommodate him. Lacroix grabbed his chin and roughly kissed him.

“Don’t make offers you can’t keep up with,” he purred with a husky voice from the abuse on his throat.

“I’m an Anarch, we ain’t just talking with fancy hats and empty promises.”

With that he pushed Lacroix on the floor and on his hands and knees. There was a grace in those pale limbs illustrating which clan he belonged to, the way he stretched and presented his ass shouldn’t have been this enticing. He lost a bit of his attitude when Nines spread his cheeks with big hands and took a first taste of his puckered hole with the flat of his tongue. 

He licked and sucked it until Lacroix gasped and tried to thrust back against his face, but Nines had a good grip on him. Instead he plunged his tongue in as far as he could, messily thrusting in and pressing his face between his ass cheeks. He would go from pleasuring his hole to drag his tongue down to his perineum and his balls, blow air on the wet skin, kiss and bite his ass and thighs. At that point Lacroix was almost vibrating with contained pleasure and was leaning on his forearms with his ass up, not that Nines minded the view. He had multiple bite marks, red handprints and hickeys not even their fast healing would make disappear in one night.

“Think you could cum just from this?”

Lacroix’s groan came out muffled.

“Don’t silence yourself. For once I want to hear you,” Nines said, smacking his ass. Lacroix jerked forward, his next moan much clearer.

He flicked the tip of his tongue against his spit wet entrance and inserted a finger to begin stretching him more open. As much as finishing him with only his mouth was tempting, he wanted to make him scream on his cock, screw the driver at the front who has stopped the car and escaped outside for a smoke or five.

Lacroix wasn’t very vocal, at least in comparison of his usual self, but he became more relentless when Nines found his prostate, swaying his hips and fucking himself on his tongue and finger now that Nines wasn’t holding him down. He kept moaning until Nines let go and straightened on his knees, which made him turn his head. His lips were bloodied from biting on them, his face almost flushed if such thing was possible, and his expression was of impatience. Nines grinned at that.

“Eager, are you now?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Lacroix groaned in frustration, which only made Nines laugh and slap his ass again for good measure.

Nines slid his cock along his crack a few times to tease him before he finally pushed it in. It didn’t require much effort, Lacroix’s body loose enough to take him all in. Nines set a fast pace, keeping a hand on his back for balance. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last at this rate, and Lacroix appeared to have the same predicament.

He could hear him swear both in English and French, now eagerly meeting each of his thrusts with his own. His orgasm was steadily building up his spine, much faster than he anticipated. Fucking his arch enemy would have that effect on everyone, he supposed.

“I’m close. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

He stepped back and quickly jerked off. Cum drizzled on Lacroix’s back and ass, some even fell on the floor. Under him, Lacroix was doing the same and making even more of a mess. Nines gave himself a moment to rest, slumped against his enemy’s back, until Lacroix shoved him away.

In silence, they got dressed, Lacroix using Nines’ destroyed tank top to wipe himself clean. Nines buttoned up his blue shirt and zipped his jeans, his mind racing. Now that they fucked, would it change anything in the game?

“So,” he began, but Lacroix raised his hand to stop him.

“Get out of my car,” he barked, not even looking at him.

Nines growled, but got out. Apparently not.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/).


End file.
